First Day Jitters
by Gokartgirl
Summary: The first day of high school can be scary, especially when the only person who understands you isn't in classes with you. New friends can help you make it through the day or even the year, but you have to make them first. A/N this is my first ever fanfic so it might not be good.
1. Chapter 1

Daisy examined herself in the mirror for the third time this morning. Today was her first day of school at Auradon Prep so she didn't want to look like a total wreck even though she felt like one. She was extremely nervous and fidgeting terribly with her outfit.

"I-I can d-do this. I c-can do th-this." The petite girl stuttered to herself in a sorry attempt to calm down.

She pulled at the sleeves of the over-sized green sweater she was wearing. The teen scanned her tan skinny jeans and brown combat boots in the mirror. She's gonna stick out like a sore thumb among all the high fashion princesses in this school.

A knock on her door caused the stressed girl to nearly jump out of her skin. The door opened to reveal her older brother, Doug. He was dressed in a fine green dress shirt and khaki pants.

"Are you ready?" Doug asked.

Daisy sharply shook her head no. She then used sign language to tell her brother she didn't want to go to school. The poor girl was scared to death. She signed only when she couldn't speak, and she couldn't speak only when she was extremely nervous or scared or both.

The older boy smiled sweetly at his terrified sister before looking around her new dorm room. Many of the freshman's things were still in boxes that needed to be unpacked, but Doug was able to find what he was looking for. He walked over to Daisy's bed and picked up her signature purple beanie, a "hipster" variation of their father's old hat he wore when he first met Snow white, before moving to her side.

"You're going to be fine. You are a great student. You are a great person. You're great so you'll do great." Doug assured the small girl as he slid the beanie over her long brunette hair and tucked the remaining strands behind her ears.

Daisy smiled at her big brother. "Thanks, Doug." She said in a small voice before wrapping her arms around him.

Doug held the girl close to his chest for a minute so she would calm down. The siblings separated and Doug tickled his sister as he released her, making Daisy giggle. In return Daisy grabbed his glasses and ran.

"Hey! Not fair!" Doug laughed, chasing after her. She jumped on top of her bed and put on his glasses, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue as she did so. Doug laughed heartily before grinning and shaking his head.

"Come on. We better get going. I'd hate for you to be late on your first day." He said, holding out his hand to help the girl down and take his glasses back. Daisy's big smile shrunk. The girl stepped down and gave Doug his glasses. He placed them back on his face and turned to leave to room.

"Yeah. We can't have that." Daisy faked a playful tone as she grabbed her messenger bag and left her room.

The front lawn of Auradon Prep was swarming with students. Returning students greeted their friends, caught up on summer activities, and compared schedules. New students were looking around lost, trying to find their classes or someone who could help them do so.

Daisy took a deep breath and stayed close to Doug's side. She tugged at her long sleeves. She knew she was getting strange looks. She was wearing a sweater in August. Who wouldn't be looking at a strange sight like that?

Doug noticed his sister fidgeting again. He took her hand and held it tightly. It was a small gesture to most but to Daisy it was the difference between making it into the school building calmly and having a panic attack in the middle of the front lawn.

Daisy gave Doug's hand two tight squeezes: her signal for him to look at her. He turned his head back to her, and Daisy signed **Can we go somewhere less crowded?**

Doug nodded and started leading her to the picnic tables on the other side of the building, ironically where he was planning to take her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

The siblings maneuvered through the crowds to the picnic tables. The picnic table area was significantly less crowded. Daisy breathed a relieved sigh and let go of Doug's hand, which she had close to a death grip on. The thought of losing Doug in the crowd scared her more than the actual crowd. Doug flexed his hand to return feeling to his finger tips.

"Sorry." Daisy apologized sheepishly.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." The boy stated with a teasing smile.

Daisy pouted and used her whole body to shove him, only to move him three steps. The duo laughed and continued walking to the table closest to the large oak tree.

"This is my table." Doug told his sister as they sat down. "I'm here at lunch and when I have time between classes. If you need me or just need to get away, come here." He unzipped his backpack and pulled out two papers, handing one to Daisy.

She looked over her schedule then glanced at Doug's. She looked between the two pages. Her eye brows furrowing in confusion and worry. "We don't have any classes together."

Doug raised an eye brow at the girl. "Of course we don't. I'm a junior. You're a freshman. The only classes we could have together are electives, but I've already taken those classes." He explained.

The blood drain from Daisy's face. Doug couldn't leave her alone in a new school. She didn't know anyone here, not even Doug's friends. The only comfort she had for today was Doug being there to help her through it. Now he tells her that's not the case?!

"What?" Daisy asked barely above a whisper, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Daz." Doug slid his hand across the table to place on hers. Sympathetic green eyes met betrayed blue eyes.

Daisy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the toll of the warning bells, signaling all students that they have five minutes to get to class. A quick squeal of surprise escaped Daisy's lips. She wasn't expecting the school bell to the equivalent of the bells of Notre Dame. Her mind momentarily trailed off to wondering if Quasimodo was in charge of the bells before snapping back to the reality of not being ready for class. She didn't even know where she was going.

"Where's Geology 101?" She asked her brother. A hint of panic working its way into her voice.

"Go in that door over there. Take the first hallway on your left. Go up the stairs. Turn right. Forth classroom on your right." Doug instructed, standing to leave for his own class.

Daisy gave her brother a tight hug before saying goodbye and running toward her class. "I can do this. I-I can do this." the nervous girl muttered repetitively until she was outside the door that said Geology 101.

She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Most of the class was already there from the looks of few chairs left. Daisy tried to scan the room for the nearest seat but noticed everyone in the room was now looking at her. It was obvious by the rough clothes of a few they were the newest Isle of the Lost kids. They leered at the dwarf like she was a meal or their next target. The latter probably being more accurate.

Daisy dropped her head and started toward the nearest empty seat. However someone stepped in front of her before she could reach the seat. Hesitantly, Daisy glanced up at who she was expecting to be one of the Isle kids, but it wasn't. In fact it was a boy from Auradon City by the way he dressed. He looked down on Daisy with a menacing look in his eye that made her shrink even more.

"Hello there, freshman." The boy crossed his arms. "You weren't planning on taking my seat, were you?" He asked with a threatening tone.

Daisy was frozen from fear. This boy glaring at her had to be over six feet tall, towering over the five foot three dwarf.

The boy raised an eye brow at the girl. "What's the matter? Can't talk?"

Daisy shook her head no, then yes, then no again causing the boy to laugh.

"You're so ditsy you don't even know if you can talk." His comment prompting everyone else in the room to laugh too. Tears began to form in Daisy's eyes. The whole class was laughing at her.

She put her hands over her mouth to try to stop the sobs from coming out. Daisy's vision blurred as blob of blue in the back of the room got up and started walking toward her, but she didn't wait to see what its intentions were. The crying girl ran for door.

"Later, Ditsy!" The jerk jeered as Daisy ran out. She thought she heard a crash, a yell and heels clicking after her, but Daisy only ran faster.

She wanted to find Doug. She wanted him to hug her like he always did when she was sad and make all the bad go away. She wanted her big brother, but she had to settle for his picnic table. As soon as Daisy reached the table, she hid underneath and cried. How could this day be this terrible this quickly?

The hot salty tears ran down her red cheeks and into the cool grass. The birds' soothing songs were ruined by her sobs. The sweet scent of honeysuckle floating in the air was unnoticed by her sniffling nose. This would have been an amazing place to just breathe and relax. Right now it was a good place to cry. This was the worst day of her life.

 **A/N I need ideas for the jerk who made Daisy cry. I want to make him a reoccurring character, but I don't know who he is. I know he's the son of a hero or an ally. I need a name and this parents so if you have any suggestions or ideas or maybe even an OC of your own you'd like to see used, please write something in the reviews or message me :) thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed the story. Follow so you don't miss the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy lay curled up in a ball underneath the picnic table. She had been there for a good ten minutes but had stopped crying seven minutes ago. Her sobs were nothing more than a periodic sniffle now.

She should probably get back to class, but she couldn't bring herself to move. That was so embarrassing. That guy said one mean thing, and she ran out of the room crying. Pathetic.

"There you are!" A voice called. Daisy shot up without thinking, hitting her head on the table.

"Ouch!" She yelped, letting a whimper slide from her lips as she held her now throbbing head.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" The voiced asked.

Daisy opened her eyes to see an older girl leaned over looking under the table at her. The girl had long blue hair and brown eyes that were filled if concern. The dwarf blinked a couple times. The blue hair girl held out her hand.

"Come on. Come out from under there. I'm the only one here. You don't have to hide. I'm not gonna hurt you." She smiled sincerely.

Daisy felt herself relax and take the girls hand without hesitation. That was out of character for her. New people always made her nervous no matter how nice they were. She was always tense and hesitant around them until she really got to know them. What made this girl different?

The girl helped Daisy out from under the table. The girl pulled a cloth from her purse and gave it to Daisy.

"Here. Dry your eyes, sweetie."

"Thank you." The smaller girl said, taking the cloth.

The blue haired girl's eyes widened. "So you can talk." She grinned. Daisy felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but hid it with the cloth as she wiped her eyes.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" The older girl asked with a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm Daisy. My brother calls me Daz though." Daisy told her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Daisy. My name is Evie." The blue haired girl smiled.

Daisy managed a small smile before it turned into frown. "Are you here to bring me back to class?" The dwarf asked, dread lacing her words.

Evie shook her head. "No, no, not at all. Actually I'm not wanting to go back to that class either at the moment. How about we go for a walk around campus? We can avoid class, I can show you around, and you can tell me a little bit about yourself." Evie suggested.

Daisy liked the idea and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Evie smiled as she threw her arm around Daisy's shoulders, rubbing her arm supportively.

Normally Daisy would protest such a gesture from anyone except her brother, but she found herself leaning into the side hug. Evie's energy was comforting the small girl, which was strange since they just met. She liked it though.

The girls walked in silence, Evie patiently waiting for Daisy to feel confident enough to talk. They ended up in the extensive flower garden before Daisy broke the silence with a gasp of amazement.

"Wow... This place is beautiful..." the freshman whispered as if anything louder would scare the flowers away or something.

"I love the garden. All the beautiful flowers. I wish I could keep them forever, but they're so delicate and temporary." Evie said sadly as sniffed the gladiolus flowers.

"Here!" Daisy said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a digital camera and snapped a quick picture of the flowers.

"There. Now you'll always have the flowers in a sense anyway." Daisy shrugged, showing Evie the picture.

"Thank you, Daisy. That's a great pic." Evie complimented.

Daisy grinned sillily before going silent again, lost in thought. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why did you come looking for someone like me?"

She asked. Evie was dumbfounded by the question. "I followed to try to cheer you up. No one deserves to be bullied period, especially on the first day." Evie huffed the last part and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed by the class's actions.

Daisy stared at the angry girl for a moment. "Y-you followed m-me to c-cheer me up?" She stuttered. Evie broke away from her thoughts and nodded at the freshman.

Daisy's jaw dropped a little, and she was at a loss for words. She tried to talk but babbling fragments of words was all she accomplished.

 **You don't even know me.** She signed without thinking. Evie gave her a very confused look.

"Huh?" Daisy realized what she did and whipped out her phone instead. Her fingers speed across the screen.

She showed Evie the message, which read "I'm sorry. Sometimes I have little fits where I can't talk. I get it from my dad. I use sign language to communicate when I get like that. That's what I was just doing. I was trying to say that you don't even know me. Why would you so far out of your way to cheer me up?"

Evie grinned at the message, understanding and getting a kick out of it.

"I know that there's more to people than what you first see. I also know that if someone hadn't gone out of their way to help me I probably wouldn't still be at this school. I thought it's only right that I do the same for someone else."

Daisy was touched that someone would that for her. She hugged Evie without a second thought. After a moment of shock, Evie hugged the little girl. Maybe this wasn't the WORST day ever.

 **A/N alright finally got the chance to put an author's note on this chapter. I typed this up really quickly this morning before I left for school so didn't get to say anything about it. I still need ideas for who the bully's parents are and his name. I'm going to try to bring him up again in the next chapter if I get that info. If I don't, I'll stall and add some fluff until I get him settled. Any time that Daisy uses sign language what she is saying will be in bold print. I'm going out of town tomorrow and will be gone the whole weekend so I don't know when the next update will be. PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS AND OPINIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I still haven't decided who the bully is, but I do have a couple of options. I have a poll going that you can vote on who he is. This chapter is really short. I'm sorry. I typed this up late last night so I'll try to update soon to make up for it.**

Evie and Daisy sat in the garden until the end of first block. Daisy was feeling much better thanks to Evie. She didn't want to leave this spot. They had explored the whole garden, talked, taken funny pictures with Daisy's camera, and laughed so much that their sides hurt.

"I really wish we could just hide here for the rest of the day." Daisy said, watching the clouds roll by.

"Me too." Evie yawned.

Daisy giggled. "You sound like my uncle." Evie smiled.

Daisy's smile faded. "What's gonna happen now? I mean, are we gonna get in trouble for skipping class? What am I gonna do if I have another class with that bully? I can't just skip every class I have with him." Her voice thick with dread.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about him, at least for today." Evie assured her. The look in the bluenette's eyes was a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. The dwarf eyed her new friend questioningly.

Evie's lips twisted into a mischievous smile. "When I started to run after you, I kind of pushed that guy out of my way, and he may have flipped over a desk and possibly hit his head." She at least had the decency to say the last part sheepishly. Daisy's jaw dropped.

Once her shock wore off, Daisy grinned widely. Yeah it wasn't exactly right or "good" to be happy that someone was hurt, but in their defense, he was being mean and "heroes" were all about giving mean people their just rewards.

The loud toll of the school bells ended their free time. The girls stood up and picked up their bags.

"Thanks again, Evie. For everything. I hope I see you tomorrow." Daisy smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Evie called. Daisy turned back to her new friend. "Meet me here during lunch. I want to take you to meet my friends."

Daisy's smile nearly split her face. "I will. See you at lunch!" Daisy waved before running off feeling a lot more confident and even excited for the day to continue.

"See you later, sweetie!" Evie yelled to the girl before spinning on her heels to head to her class.

Daisy basically skipped to her next class. So there was a pretty big pothole in today's path, but she got an awesome new friend and maybe even some more when she meets Evie for lunch. Wait. Wasn't she supposed to meet Doug for lunch? Well maybe he can come too. Evie's really nice. He'll probably like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for the wait. Hopefully this makes up for the really short chapter last time. My poll for who the bully is still up so please go vote. I've had a couple of ideas for new stories with Daisy and Doug as kids or the whole group going on an adventure or something like that. Would you all enjoy that or would you like couple stuff? Give me any ideas you may have for future stories and would you want the stories before this one is completed or after? Let me know! Enjoy!**

Daisy's second and third blocks were uneventful. No one confronted or laughed at her. They barely even noticed her, which Daisy was NOT complaining about.

The halls were crowded with students making their way to the cafeteria. Daisy managed to get her lunch without much hassle or any sociel blunders. Hallelujah. That was one of her biggest fear of today.

She navigated the cafeteria and spotted Doug going outside toward his picnic table. Daisy scurried through the lunchroom to her brother.

"Doug!" She called, catching him just as he was walking out the door.

"Hey, Daz!" He greeted. "How's your first day been?" Her smile faltered for a moment, not going unnoticed by the boy. Daisy opened her mouth to talk, but Doug stopped her. "Tell me everything when we get to the table." He instructed before turning to head for the table.

"Wait, Doug." Daisy grabbed his wrist. "I made a friend during first block. She wants me to meet her in the garden. She's going to introduce me to her friends, and we're all gonna eat lunch together. Come with me to meet her. She's really nice and helped me a lot this morning."

"Well I was planning on having you meet my friends. They're probably all at the table now." Doug explained.

Daisy smacked his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch. "You didn't tell me that!" She scolded. "Please, Doug. Just meet her, and then we can have lunch with your friends." Her eyes begging him to come with her.

Doug thought silently for a few seconds before smiling softly. "Lead on." Daisy smiled widely.

It took all her willpower to not sprint straight to the garden. She couldn't wait for Doug to meet Evie or to meet Evie's friends. Daisy navigated the extensive garden with relative ease.

"How do you know the garden so well? It's your first day. It took me a couple weeks to find my way through here without getting lost." Doug questioned.

"I'm tell you at the lunch table." She replied, trying to avoid telling her brother the true events of first block until after school. Doug was about to protest when Daisy spotted Evie by one of the many fountains in the garden. "There she is!" The girl cheered.

Evie spun around upon hearing the freshman's voice. "Hi Daisy!" Evie called, not even noticing Doug at first.

Daisy grabbed Doug's hand and dragged him toward the girl. Evie smiled lovely at Doug before sending him a questioning look. He blushed and gave Evie a sheepish smile.

"Doug, this is my new friend Evie. Evie, this is my big brother Doug." Daisy introduced, oblivious to the looks the two were exchanging.

Evie's jaw dropped a bit. "You never told me you had a sister." She turned to Doug.

"I was going to introduce you all to her today at the lunch table." He replied, shrinking from the slight glare Evie was currently giving him.

Daisy watched the two, very confused. "Wait. You two know each other?" she asked.

Doug sighed before facing his sister. "Evie is my girlfriend."

"What?! Why! Don't! You! Tell! Me! These! Things!?" Daisy hit Doug with each word. Her hits were more like kiddish slaps so they weren't hurting the boy. It got her point across though.

"I wanted to properly introduce you two at lunch." He pleaded his case.

"You could have still told me about her!" Both girls chided.

"Sorry." Doug apologized. "Well Evie, this is my sometimes sweet little sister Daisy." Daisy stuck her tongue out at him causing Evie to giggle. Doug took a deep breath before continuing while Evie held hers. "And Daisy, this is my girlfriend Evie. She's from the Isle of the Lost."

This caught Daisy way off guard. She looked at Evie for confirmation, receiving a nod yes.

"OK. Who's kid are you?" Daisy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"My mother is the Evil Queen." Evie answered a little hesitantly.

Daisy turned white as a ghost at the sound of the name and took a step back. Evie looked hurt by Daisy's reaction but not surprised.

Daisy closed her eyes and breathed for a few minutes, completely tuning out her brother's words, whatever they were. Probably something along the lines of "I know what your thinking" "she's not like her mom" "she's nice" "give her a chance." Doug didn't have to vouch for Evie. Daisy already knew she incredibly kind hearted. It was in her eyes, her smile, and her words when she ran after the crying girl. Daisy just couldn't believe that a villain's kid could be like that. But then again if the kid of a hero could be so nasty and rude like that bully then maybe the kid of a villain could be sweet, caring, and gentle.

Daisy slowly opened her eyes glancing between her brother and his girlfriend. **You have good taste in girls.** Daisy smiled at her brother. Doug blushed but smiled none the less. Evie looked confused and a little worried.

Daisy giggled. "So do I get to meet your friends?" The smaller girl asked.

A relieved smile replaced the concerned expression on Evie's face. "I will warn you. Three of my friends you're going to meet are from the Isle as well." Evie informed her.

Daisy nodded. "If they're as nice as you, I'm not worried." She assured her new friend.

"Let's go then. They're all at the table. Besides I'm starving, and I have a Diamond Mine Sandwich for lunch." Doug said, starting for the table.

Daisy slid in front of him and batted her big blue eyes innocently. "You know you wanna share that with me." She tried with all the charm she could muster.

Doug smirked at his sister and lightly pushed her out of his way. Daisy pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, causing Doug to chuckle. Evie snickered at the siblings' antics. She walked up to her boyfriend and pulled him along, ending the good natured squabble.

As they neared to picnic table, Daisy almost felt like she was intruding on a special moment when she noticed the way Doug and Evie at each other and held each other's hand.

Almost.

Daisy snatched Doug's glass and ran for the table. "Hey! You're the only evil one around here!" He yelled, sprinting after her.

"Mwahahaha!" Daisy cackled in response. Evie nearly doubled over laughing at the scene before jogging after the dwarves. Doug chased Daisy around one of the trees. She cut away only to be stopped by Evie bear hugging her. The freshman squealed in delight. Normally Doug is the person who will play her childish games. Daisy was liking Evie more and more, and this day was getting better and better by the minute.

 **A/N Doug's a little bit in the dog house. Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Doug finally got his glasses back after Evie tackle hugged Daisy for the third time. The dwarf girl was able to wiggle out of the bluenette's arms pretty easily the first two time. Daisy was amazed by how giddy Evie became when she had to chase the younger girl. Evie looked like she was having the time of her life over one of Daisy and Doug's routine sibling pranks. Most people looked at the dwarves like the two were crazy or extremely immature, but Evie had wonder in her eyes that reminded Daisy of a kid watching their first snowfall. It almost confused Daisy until she really thought about it.

When Doug had come home for summer vacation, he told his sister a little about the Isle kids and how different and difficult their lives were. Daisy remembered him saying that some of the kids weren't used to support, attention, warmth, and love. Maybe fun was on that list too. The Isle of the Lost probably isn't the best place for a kid grow up. All that evil and hatred crammed into one place could easily trample on the light and innocence of a child.

Daisy frowned at the thought. She wouldn't say she took her life for granted. She knew that some people had hard times making ends meet and knew all too way that others had way more than they needed. Her family was somewhere in the middle. They didn't have excess, but they never went without either. Her life was comfy and nice. Evie was probably one of the kids Doug referenced to when he explained Island life to Daisy. Her heart ached at that realization.

"Earth to Daisy. Are you even paying attention?" Doug voice snapped Daisy out of her thoughts. She looked around at her new surroundings. She hadn't even noticed that they were standing in front of Doug's picnic table. Four people were sitting at the table: three boys and a girl. One boy looked like an Auradon royal, one boy had long brown hair and big muscle, the last boy had short white hair with black roots, and the girl had medium length purple hair.

"Let's try this again. Daisy, these are our friends: Mal," the girl waved, "King Ben," Daisy nearly smacked her for not recognizing him, "Jay," muscle boy nodded, "and Carlos." the white haired boy smiled sweetly at her. Daisy waved shyly at the group.

Suddenly something ran out from under the table, heading straight for Daisy. The girl screamed and quickly moved behind Doug for protection.

"Dude! Heel!" Carlos commanded, jumping up from his seat.

Daisy peaked out from behind her brother, seeing a dog standing there with its head tilted sideways in confusion. An embarrassed blush dusted Daisy's cheeks.

"He won't hurt you. I promise. He's well trained." Carlos said, picking up the dog and petting it. The dog licked Carlos's chin before looking back at Daisy.

Daisy stepped out from behind Doug. She smiled sheepishly before reaching to pet the dog.

"Dude, meet Daisy. Daisy, this is my dog Dude." Carlos introduced. Dude licked Daisy's hand in greeting, causing the girl to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you, Dude." Daisy said in a small voice that was nearly a whisper. She leaned in allowing Dude to lick her still pink cheek. Daisy giggled again and stood up, freezing as soon as she did so. When she got close to Dude, she also got closer to Carlos, and the two were so close that Daisy could feel the freckle faced boy's breath on her now red cheeks. Both teens took a step back, giving the other and themselves a little breathing room.

Evie stepped up to place her hands lightly on Daisy's shoulders. "Daisy has had a rough morning so be extra nice to her day, got it?" Evie's eyes scanned her friends as if relaying a silent message. Mal, Jay, and Carlos all nodded in understanding. Ben and Doug just had lost expressions. Daisy glanced up at Evie who gave the smaller girl the same reassuring smile from their time in garden that morning.

Everyone took a seat at the table and started sharing stories of their summer vacations, their new classes, and today's events. Jay was currently telling the group about a rumor her heard about a freshman running out of the room crying as soon as they walked in and a sophomore being sent to infirmary after being flipped off a desk in the same class. Daisy sank in her seat and exchanged glances with Evie who seemed uneasy as well. Their change in demeanor not going unnoticed by Doug.

"Hey Daisy, you never told me how you were able to find your way through the garden without any trouble when it's only your first day." Doug watched his sister carefully. She tried not to fidget under his gaze, but now the other were looking at her too.

"I... I - "

"Daisy Dwarfson! Evie Royal!" a commanding voice called.

Daisy jumped with a squeak. The entire group turned to see the Vice Principal walking toward them.

"My office. now young ladies." the man ordered.

Doug looked to his sister and girlfriend for some form of explanation, but he received terrified eyes from Daisy and an apologetic kiss from Evie before they got up to follow the Vice Principal.

Evie linked her arm with Daisy's as they walked. Daisy appreciated the gesture. They were going to be fine as long as they stick together and Daisy doesn't have a mental breakdown for being called into the office at a new school on very first day by the Vice Principal himself!

Daisy released a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself. This day seemed to really be testing Daisy's limits and so far it wasn't looking good.

 **A/N I have decided that the bully is going to be Chad's little brother so expect him to make an appearance next chapter. Now I just need to figure out who the Vice Principal is. :P please tell me what you guys think and feel free to leave suggestions for my next story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat in the Vice Principal's office. Evie tried her best to calm the girl, but nothing was helping. The freshman was on the verge of a total meltdown. The poor dear almost burst into tears when the door opened.

Vice Principal Cogsworth walked into walked in followed by a young man. Evie and Daisy both gasped at the sight of the boy. He was the bully who made Daisy cry this morning. He leered at the girls. Daisy shrank under his glare, but Evie met his eyes with a stink eye of her own.

The boy sat in a chair next to Daisy as Cogsworth took his seat at his desk. The man looked over some files on his desk. He read each one slowly and carefully, adding to the suspense in the air and the anxiety in Daisy. Finally the Vice Principal set the papers down and turned his attention to the students.

"Now then, I brought you all here to discuss an incident that happened in first block today. Would any of you like to tell me what happened?" Cogsworth analysed the three teens.

Without missing a beat, the bully sat up and put on a victimized facade. "Well Vice Principal Cogsworth, I was just sitting in my seat waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher arrive when this freshman demanded I give up my seat to her." the boy lied in an innocent voice. "When I told her that it was my seat and directed her to another, blue hair punched me, knocking me over my desk. I hit my head on the floor, and the two ran off laughing." he finished, gingerly touching the bump on his head.

Evie's stink eye intensified. Daisy's jaw dropped despite her nerves. Their reactions not going unnoticed by the Vice Principal.

"I see. Thank you for that lovely bit of fiction, Braxton." Cogsworth nodded at the boy, who's smug smirk fell off his face. Evie sniffled a laugh, and Daisy bit her lip to fight a smile. "Ladies, would you like to tell me what really happened?"

"Mr. Cogsworth, Daisy walked into the room looking for a seat when his guy confronted her for no reason. He made fun of her and caused the class to laugh at her. She ran out the door crying, and I got up to go after her. I will admit I pushed him out of my way, but my intention wasn't to hurt him. Believe me." Evie explained, giving Braxton a disgusted look. The unspoken message of she would have sent him to the hospital if she wanted to being picked up by everyone in the office.

Cogsworth nodded. "Is that what happened, Daisy?" he turned his attention to the dwarf for confirmation. She nodded her head yes. "Very well then. That's all I needed. Daisy, Evie, you two are excused. You won't be punished for skipping first block given the circumstances, but if this were to ever happen again, which I hope it doesn't, please escape to the main office or guidance office so we will immediately know what is going on." He informed the girls.

Daisy heaved a huge sigh of relief and relaxed significantly. Evie released the breath she was holding and smiled gratefully at the Vice Principal.

"What?!" Braxton stood up. "Vice Principal Cogsworth, I told you what happened! How could you not believe me?" he protested.

"Simple, Mr. Charming. We have these amazing machines at Auradon Prep called security cameras. I have watched the tape and seen Miss Dwarfson being stopped by you before running out of the room in tears with Miss Royal following her. I called you in here to see the character of you kids and decide what disciplinary actions needed to be taken. Ladies, you are dismissed. Young man, you are not."

Braxton's jaw dropped to the floor. Daisy cut for the door but waited for Evie before leaving. Evie stood up and glared at the Charming boy. If looks could kill...

"Have a good day, Mr. Cogsworth." Evie said as they walked out the door.

Evie was fuming as the girls walked back to their friends. "Umm... D-do you h-have... history with that g-guy?" Daisy carefully asked.

"No, but I do with his older brother, which just makes it worse. You'd think Cinderella would raise her sons to be better than that! Lying jerk." Venom dripping from her words.

Daisy would it scary but also a little comical to see Evie so angry after experiencing first hand how kind, gentle, and nurturing she can be. She stayed at arm's length from the bluenette. Daisy has heard plenty of stories of what the Island kids can do. While she doubted Evie would take her rage out on the smaller girl, the dwarf was not about to test it.

Once they returned to the table, their friends erupted with questions. Evie quickly explained everything that had happened that day. Doug's heart visibly broke as his girlfriend told of his sister being bullying only minutes after leaving his side.

"Daisy, I am so sorry that happened." Doug reached across the table to hold his sister's hand.

"Don't worry about it. There was nothing you could have done. Besides Evie had my back." Daisy smiled at the older girl who had returned to normal her temperament.

"If anyone else tries to hurt you like that, we'll put 'em in there place." Jay slung his arm around Carlos and grinned at Daisy.

She giggled, blushing slightly, and Mal rolled her eyes. "You couldn't much to them or you'll get in trouble and be benched for the rest of the tourney season." The purple haired girl reminded them.

"Yeah you got a point. I'll find a way to make them stop. One way or another." He chuckled. Everyone else laughed as well.

The bell rang for fourth block. The group stood up and grabbed there bags. Daisy took out her schedule.

"What do you have next?" Ben asked.

"P.E."

"That's what Carlos and I have. You can come along him us." Jay motioned for her to follow.

Daisy walked between Jay and Carlos and was amazed by the difference in height and build. Carlos was taller than she by a few hair while Jay had a good half a foot on her. Carlos was toned, but Jay was ripped. Daisy nearly gave herself whiplash from switching her attention between the boys. On the bright side though, if there was any other bullies around, she had two hellacious bodyguards.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy listened intently to Jay and Carlos as they tried to explain tourney to her while everyone waited for the gym teacher to arrive to start class. The three were sitting apart from the rest of the class so they could hear each other easier. The whole class had already changed into their gym clothes so everyone was ready to begin. Carlos switched into black basketball shorts and a white athletic shirt that seemed to be another layer of skin. Jay was in jeans and a deep red muscle shirt that definitely showed off his large arms. Daisy changed into purple sweat pants and an oversized grey t-shirt that nearly slid off her petite shoulders.

"Alright ladies! Give me your attention!" Coach Yao basically growled with his gruff voice.

The students stopped your conversations and stood up, some at attention, in respect of the former soldier. Daisy was impressed that someone who's probably shorter than she was able to carry such an air of authority.

"Today we're going to start with a couple of warm up laps around the gym. Once that's done, we'll get down to business. Go!" Yao blew the whistle hanging around his neck and the students started their laps.

Carlos sped ahead of everyone. Jay wasn't too far behind, but it was obvious he wouldn't be able to keep up with Carlos for long. Daisy didn't try to push herself like the boys. She stayed in the back with a steady jog.

"Pick it up, girly!" Coach Yao called to the dwarf. Daisy flinched his words, speeding up a bit but still at a jogging pace.

"On your right." Carlos warned as he lapped the girl.

"On your left." Jay said a few seconds later.

Carlos and Jay finished their laps before everyone else and then put their hands on their knees, a little winded. The others fell to the floor gasping for air at the end of their laps.

"Pathetic." Yao grumbled to himself.

Daisy was the last to complete her laps, but she wasn't even winded when she stopped. She just took a couple of deep breaths to cool down. Yao eyed the girl, impressed by her stamina.

"Hey girly, come here." the man called her over. Daisy nervously stepped over to the teacher. "How'd you get your stamina up like that? Not even these two could do those laps without losing their breath, and they're a couple of the best players on the tourney team."

Daisy shrugged. "My dad and uncles have a lot of land in the mountains. I like to explore them so I go on nature walks, I guess, a lot. Sometimes I stay out too late so I have to run back home before I get in trouble." the girl explained, thinking of all her favorite spots to relax in the mountains.

Yao nodded. He blew his whistle, causing Daisy to jump along with the rest of the class. "Time for the real fun. Line up against the wall!"

Daisy turned to walk back to Jay and Carlos but froze solid. A pair of cold eyes pierced straight through her. Braxton shoulder checked her as he made his way to Coach Yao. Daisy stumbled backwards and nearly fell. Thankfully for the traumatized girl, Jay was the only one who witnessed this. He quickly moved to Daisy, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Charming." Yao said sarcastically. "You're just in time for dodge ball."

Yao split the class into two teams for the dodge ball game. Daisy wasn't sure which would have been worse having Braxton on her team or not. She's pretty sure the current situation of separate teams was worse because his anger filled eyes were locked on her. Daisy's only comfort was that Jay and Carlos ended up on her team.

Yao set the dodge balls in the middle of the court. "On your mark" Nearly everyone crouched in preparation to sprint. "Get set" Dead silence filled the gym. "Go!" All hell broke loose.

Carlos and Jay sprinted forward to grab the balls before the other team: Braxton and a couple other boys did the same. Daisy shifted to the back of the court to hide. Carlos ran back to about half court before tossing the ball he managed to snag to Jay to fire off. A boy on the other team throw a ball, and it flew right by Carlos's head. The Isle boy yelped and jumped behind Jay. Daisy giggled at the sight, forgetting where she was for a moment until a ball flew by her head causing her to duck and scream.

She looked up to see Braxton aiming for her. The bully reared back and shot a dodge ball straight at Daisy. She closed her eyes and threw her hands up to guard her face from the impact. When the impact didn't happen, she hesitantly opened her eyes, completely opening them when she saw a hand had catch the ball inches from her nose. Daisy followed to arm to find it was Jay, wearing a satisfied smirk. Daisy relaxed and smiled at the boy.

Jay looked over his shoulder at the girl and mouthed "watch this." He threw the dodge ball back at Braxton and hit the jerk in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Holding his stomach, the boy dropped to his knees before falling over into a heap on the ground. Daisy could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Oh the irony...

"Charming! You're out! Get off the court!" Yao yelled, never stopping the game. Braxton crawled over to the bench. Carlos laughed at the boy. Jay chuckled and went back to the game.

Forth block seemed to end a lot faster than any of Daisy's other classes. She ran up to Jay before he and Carlos could leave. "Hey, Jay!" she called, causing the boy to turn to her. "Thanks for... you know." she said gratefully, not completely sure what to call what just happened.

"Hey, I told you if anyone tries to mess with you again, I'll handle it." Jay grinned proudly.

"No kidding." the freshman giggled.

"Hey I'd say I did a pretty good job at handling that guy." Carlos bragged jokingly since he truly just hid from the flying balls of death like Daisy did.

Jay smacked Carlos on the back of the head. Daisy laughed when Carlos pouted at the bigger boy.

"Later Daisy." Carlos waved, leaving for his next class.

"Bye" Jay nodded, leaving as well.

"Bye guys." Daisy sighed before spinning on her heels to head in the opposite direction, toward her fifth block.

This day was looking up again. Hopefully it doesn't come down again in Daisy's last class of the day: Visual Arts.

 **A/N I was originally planning on having this story just be interaction between Evie, Doug, and Daisy. However, I like Daisy building relationships with the rest of the group as well. Plus it will help with the next stories I have planned. :) I'd say there will be one MAYBE two more chapters in this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy quickly made her way from the gym to her Visual Arts class. She wanted to make sure she got a seat. She was not risking a repeat of this morning's incident.

Daisy walked into the art room to find only three people were there. The dwarf searched for a clock and saw that there were still five minutes until the bell when she found it. There was also an assignment on the board behind the teacher's desk: "Demonstrate that which makes you happy in any form of artistic expression. It can be a person, place, or thing." Daisy took a seat in the middle of the room and pulled out a piece of paper. She thought for a moment before starting to sketch.

The girl had about half of a mountain side and a couple of trees drawn when the bell rang and a shadow appeared over her.

"Hey, freshman, you're in my seat." a voice stated.

Daisy's blood ran cold. Her pencil slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. She was petrified.

"Mal! Don't tease her. I told you to be extra nice. She's been through enough today." Evie's voice broke Daisy from her terrified state. Daisy's head snapped up to see Mal standing over her, a teasing grin plastered on the purple clad girl's face.

"Well she is technically in my seat. See the seating chart?" Mal defended, pointing to the paper taped just below the assignment on the board.

Daisy let out an exasperated sigh. She knew Mal was kidding with her, which normally wouldn't get to her that much, but the dwarf's nerves were officially shot. She wasn't sure if she could take anymore excitement.

Daisy's actual seat was at the table right next to Mal and Evie's. No one was sitting beside her. She was really thankful for that right now.

The lights in the classroom went out. All the students gasped. Daisy dropped her head to the table. "I'm so done with today." she mumbled into the desk.

A spot light popped up on a large vase with five women painted on it that was sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Was that there a second ago?" Evie whispered. Mal shook her head.

The tallest of the women painted on the vase moved and stepped onto the desk. Evie and Mal's jaws dropped, and they looked to each other in confusion and shock. Daisy smiled at her friends' reactions.

"We are the Muses!" The woman spoke as the other four began to move as well. "Goddesses of the art and proclaimers of heroes. We are also your art teachers. We will be teaching you all forms of art, even the modern ones that use all these weird gadgets." The class giggled at the ancient beings. "I am Calliope. I will be your main art teacher." The tallest woman and the obvious leader told the students.

"I am Melpomene. I will be your drama teacher." The woman with the largest and longest hair stepped from the vase.

"I am Clio. I will be your art history teacher." She was holding a scroll and had a ponytail over her shoulder.

"I'm Terpsichore. I'll be your dance teacher." The youngest looking woman, wearing a crop top and skirt instead of a full dress like the others, twirled as she walked across the desk.

"I am Thalia! I am the muse of comedy. I don't know how I can teach that, but I'll definitely make this class fun." The loudest and shortest muse joked, causing the class to giggle again.

The Muses explained how the class was going work in more depth and students asked questions, which ended up taking over half of the class time.

"Now then" Calliope stepped forward again. "You have your first assignment. Don't worry about finishing it in class. This will be due tomorrow."

"Just chill for today, and we'll really start tomorrow." Terpsichore spoke up.

The students chattered a bit as the Muses finished. Some came up to meet the teachers while others worked or socialized.

Daisy returned to her drawing. Mal stared off into space, lost in thought of what to draw. Evie stood from her seat and moved to the one beside Daisy. The bluenette scanned over the dwarf's sketch.

"What are you drawing, Daisy?" Evie finally asked.

"It's the mountains from back home. You know, you ones my dad and uncles mine. I love hiking and exploring in that area. It's so peaceful and secluded. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm there. I could get lost for hours everyday and never see what I saw the day before." Daisy explained, imagining being there now. She could breathe in the mountains and forget about all her worries. Evie smiled at the dreaminess in Daisy's eyes.

Mal snapped out of her trance and turned to her friends. She saw something similar in both of their expressions. Longing. She knew from Daisy's words that her longing was for the security of the mountains. Mal could easily read Evie's longing. The Island was so small. They knew every crack, crevice, and hiding hole. It was so boring and repetitive. Even here in Auradon, they couldn't go far from campus. All of the Isle of the Lost kids lived in their dorm rooms. They couldn't leave unless they got permission from Fairy Godmother or until after they graduated. They never really had a lot of room to run and explore. They were used to boundaries. Daisy wasn't.

"I'm sure it's amazing there." Mal said absentmindedly.

Daisy smiled widely, a goofy smile that reminded Evie of Doug. "It is. I should see if Doug would be up for a weekend trip. You all should come with us if we do." she offered.

Evie and Mal both went wide eyed. "Really?!" they questioned.

"Of course. Why not?" the dwarf glanced between the Isle girls.

"We'd love to! I'd be awesome!" Evie nearly squealed, hugging Daisy.

The sound of the final bell ringing shifted the excitement.

"Woohoo! I survived my first day!" Daisy cheered, causing Evie and Mal to laugh.

"Barely, but we made it." Evie high-fived the freshman. The girls grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"I'll seriously talk to Doug about bring you guys along next time we go home. You'll love it. Plus if Doug hasn't told ME about having a girlfriend, I know he hasn't told our parents. They will so want to meet you. They're really nice. Don't worry about anything. The only one I could possibly see you all having trouble with is Uncle Grumpy, but I can handle him. I don't know if I can control Greg tho. That's Grumpy's son. He's a jerk sometimes and a real grouch." Daisy babbled as the trio of girls walked down the hallway to the dormitory. Mal and Evie smiled at each other as the youngest girl talked.

So maybe Daisy's first day didn't go anything like she expected, but she's kind happy about that. She's four awesome new friends who already have her back and that she's comfortable with. The thought of thanking that jerk Braxton even crossed her mind. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have bonded with Evie. This was definitely that best day yet.

 **A/N aaaannnndddd... I think that's a wrap. Tell me what you think. I'm definitely going to write another story. It'll transition from this story. Can anyone guess what it'll be about? I totally was sly and smooth with putting the setting of the next story in the last chapter :P anyway, I want to do couple stories too. Like just Doug and Evie. Just Mal and Ben. So if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them :D follow me so you don't miss the next story!**


End file.
